


【SWB纯友情】你相信纯洁的友谊吗

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 友情以上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 伪SWB真友情向，含超露、蝙猫、史蒂夫X戴安娜2020.2.21首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Steve Trevor/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: 甜文合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 7





	【SWB纯友情】你相信纯洁的友谊吗

“走吧。”例会结束后，蝙蝠侠在两位老朋友大喊着“我有话要说”的目光中，无奈地提出了邀请。  
韦恩庄园。阿尔弗雷德放下酒杯，打了个招呼，然后仔细地把剩下的酒水锁好，才为他们带上房门。  
布鲁斯给自己倒了一杯，往沙发上一靠：“所以，你们到底又碰上了什么问题？”  
克拉克推了推自己的眼镜，扭头看向一边的戴安娜：“女士——”戴安娜装作不经意地摆弄了一下自己金灿灿的套索，克拉克咬了一下舌头，“请先让我说完吧！”他调整了一下情绪，“话说，你们觉得我们是什么关系？”  
戴安娜猝不及防被他抓住了绳子，当即回答道：“同事、战友、家人、知己。”  
布鲁斯悄悄挪动了一下屁股：“同事。”  
克拉克和戴安娜一起扭头盯他。  
布鲁斯镇定地喝了一口酒：“你到底想要知道什么？”  
“我们可以待会再谈那个——”克拉克忧伤地瞪大了蓝眼睛，“但是，你真的觉得我们就只是同事吗？”  
而戴安娜显然就要有行动力多了：“如果我要回答这个问题，那么你也逃不了！”她成功地把布鲁斯摁住捆上了套索，“真言套索会让你回答！”  
“你们是我最好的朋友，我信赖的家人！”布鲁斯被压在戴安娜身下，一脸生无可恋地喊道。  
“哇哦。”戴安娜回头看了一眼和自己异口同声的克拉克，收回套索，从布鲁斯身上爬了下来，“我好感动。”  
布鲁斯黑着脸坐起来，直接向罪魁祸首发动了攻击：“我们可没有到此为止。”  
戴安娜会意，晃了晃神器：“史蒂夫告诉我，一家人最重要的就是整整齐齐。”  
“好吧好吧，”克拉克控制不住地后退了一步，但还是在对超人类来讲过于狭小却昂贵的客厅中遭遇了一边倒的围困，最后自我放弃地选择上前自行握住了套索，“其实我并不是很排斥回答这个问题，但是你们这样真的弄得我好紧张。”  
布鲁斯气还没消：“少废话！”  
戴安娜期待地一拽绳子：“快说！你觉得我们是什么关系？”  
然后文学院的高材生开始了他的表演：“我们当然是朋友——但是你们对我远比朋友一词能形容的要重要的多，甚至还要重于家人的意义——我当然不是说我不重视家人，但和你们是不一样的！我们彼此契合，像手和手套，剑与剑鞘——或许家人是我在这个星球上的牵绊，失去家人我会觉得孤独——但失去你们、天啊，我无法想象失去你们我会变成什么样子！或许露易丝说的有道理，某种程度上你们就像我的爱人，我们——”  
“够了！”布鲁斯一把扯掉了套索，“所以这就是你的问题了——露易丝怀疑你出轨，而对象是我们。”  
刚刚还滔滔不绝的小镇男孩脸色通红：“……是、是的。”  
“但是这怀疑根本就没有道理！全世界都知道我们只是朋友！我们的合作关系都那么多年了，露易丝应该很清楚我们到底是什么关系！”戴安娜难以理解。  
布鲁斯不知出于什么原因低声反驳了一句：“事实上，恐怕并没有全世界都认为我们只是朋友。”但是他马上就在戴安娜求知的目光中严严实实地把嘴闭上了。  
“布鲁斯是对的。”克拉克尴尬地咳了一声，“露易丝不知道在哪里看到了一些分析我们关系的文章，感到非常认同，变得非常怀疑我们之间的友谊。”  
戴安娜双臂抱胸：“讲得详细一点。”  
“第一，我跟你们相处的时间长的不正常，我平均下来超过一半的时间都和你们待在一起。”  
“那是因为全世界犯罪多的不正常，我们都是在一起打击邪恶势力！这算什么怀疑理由？”戴安娜震惊。  
“耐心点，公主，”布鲁斯倒是很平静，“这才第一点。”  
“这点确实没什么说服力，但是跟后面有说服力的连起来就不一样了。”克拉克也是一脸的一言难尽。  
“而且我们待在一起的时候并没有全部都在打击邪恶势力。”布鲁斯打了个手势，点了点沙发和酒杯，客观地说。  
克拉克点了点头：“露易丝说，我大半的时间和你们混在一起，有时候还不是因为正事，而我少得可怜的陪她的时间里还几乎全部都是在各自赶稿——她认为要不是我的外星血统比较有天分，我们都不可能有孩子。”  
布鲁斯和戴安娜表情诡异地嘴角一抽。  
“第二，我总是在和她一起放松的本就稀有的机会里，谈论过多关于你们的事。”克拉克消沉地揉了揉脸，“而我根本就无法控制自己谈到你们——拉奥在上，我大半的时间都跟你们待在一起，如果我不谈我们之间的事，难道我要在度假时和露易丝聊工作吗？我只知道这些事了。”  
“或许你可以给她讲讲氪星的故事。”布鲁斯提议。  
一旁的戴安娜露出了受教的表情。  
“我有讲过，”克拉克摇了摇头，“但我对氪星的了解也不过是从堡垒AI那里听来的，根本讲不了多少啊。”  
“那就讲讲你在肯特农场的事、你上学时候的事，露易丝会感兴趣的——尤其是那些糗事。”布鲁斯看上去对这方面很有见解。  
克拉克茫然地点点头表示记下了。  
“然后是第三点，”克拉克有点羞于启齿，“她说，很多人认为我们的相处模式有问题。”他拿起酒杯挡了下脸，“上次幻影王的子弹是一个，‘你真正深爱的人,你最为信赖的人,最懂你的人,要是ta死了你会最为思念的那个人’，露易丝说这很明显就是在说爱人——结果中枪的是布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯一脸事不关己的冷漠表情。  
戴安娜则在兴致勃勃地催更：“还有呢？”  
“上次联盟参与访谈，被问到‘你最倾慕的女性是哪位’时，我拴着真言套索回答了戴安娜。”克拉克给了某个看热闹不嫌事大的家伙一个大大的白眼，“还有一些零零碎碎的猜测：比如我和布鲁斯‘世界最佳搭档’的日久生情、我和你神子神女的天作之合……”  
“就算前面那两个是真的，可后面的猜测完全就是毫无道理的乱说！”戴安娜很气愤。  
“戴安娜，注意你的语言！”布鲁斯马上拦下了口无遮拦的戴安娜，“前面两个也不是真的！”  
克拉克双手合十，很期待地看向自己的老友：“所以，你们有什么解决方案吗？”  
布鲁斯揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“我猜公主殿下也是这个问题。”  
“戴安娜？”克拉克不知是惊是喜地叫道。  
“嗯，”戴安娜有些无奈，“一是我们的相处时间，二是我平时和他的谈话，第三就是我上次打完仗太高兴，顺手亲了身边的布鲁斯，以及我学习日常生活的伪装课时，总跟你出去吃饭。还有一些像你提到的那种无稽之谈，我会帮你挡一挡魔法攻击，布鲁斯会允许我去照看他的哥谭之类的。”她无奈地叹了一口气，“我原来还以为只是我没有处理好和史蒂夫的关系，原来外界人都这么爱胡思乱想吗？”  
“那不是胡思乱想，那是变相要求你们多放些注意力在恋人身上。”哥谭王子情感小课堂开课了，“以他们的性格，如果真的怀疑你们出轨，才不会拿这种站不住脚的证据说话，他们会私下调查得清清楚楚，然后直接提分手。”布鲁斯从沙发缝里抽出一根藏好的铁丝，跑到酒柜那里捅咕了一会，又拿了两瓶酒出来，“但是，同样出于对他们性格的分析，如果你们真的不把他们的话当回事，那也离感情破裂分手不远了。”  
“那我们应该怎么办。”克拉克和戴安娜恭恭敬敬地给老师敬了一杯。  
布鲁斯翘起了二郎腿：“首先，减少我们这种无正当理由的聚会时间——两三天聚一次太频繁了，最多一周一次。”  
“我们怎么就没有正当理由了。”亚马逊公主参加的聚会，那都是外交事务。  
“而且一周一次光聊天都不够。”克拉克表示自己两个身份的话都放在一个身份说，时间本来就不够用，怎么还要减！  
布鲁斯嘴炮打败他们只要一句：“聚会重要还是对象重要？”  
但是对方显然已经有了一定抗性：“……都重要。”  
“呃啊。”布鲁斯扶额，“我们有联络器——我可以单建一个频道。”他娴熟地安抚好两个大宝宝，“你们说的第二点，解决方案我已经给了：克拉克可以多谈一些农场的事，戴安娜可以讲讲天堂岛和希腊神。”  
两个小学生疯狂点头。  
“第三点，”布鲁斯眼皮一跳，“你们要是能在生活中多给恋人一些安全感，前面说的全都不是问题。”  
“嘿！”克拉克对这种模棱两可的回答表示不满。  
“这种要命的事就不要再瞒着我们了！”戴安娜白眼。  
“我有什么可瞒着的？”布鲁斯气定神闲地抿了一口酒，“我一没有魔法侧的对手，二从不参加访谈，三不会用亲吻来庆祝胜利，四不用向别人学习伪装——我和瑟琳娜连相处时间的问题都没有，白天我们可以一起参加宴会，晚上我们可以一起出去夜巡。”  
戴安娜呆愣地眨了眨眼：“哇哦。”  
克拉克也被冰冷的狗粮拍得傻掉了，但他很快反应过来：“布鲁斯，你不能见死不救啊！”  
“嗯哼？”布鲁斯装模作样地吊了会两人的胃口，才道，“与恋人相处，愿意花心思是一方面，懂得怎么表达是另一方面，你们要这样这样这样……”  
瑟琳娜轻轻地咳了一声。  
门缝边的露易丝和史蒂夫连忙退回到桌旁正襟危坐。  
“你们都看到了，我都说了他们之间肯定没问题的。”瑟琳娜摊了摊手。  
“你也知道我们不是真的怀疑他们对吧。”露易丝叹了口气，“但是克拉克那副布鲁斯戴安娜不离口还自觉很正常的样子，真的很让人生气。”  
“我有时候会想是不是戴安娜认错了爱情，”史蒂夫补充，“如果不是他们之间过于熟悉以至于忘记了在一起的选项，她是不是根本就不会跟我在一起。”  
瑟琳娜挑眉，勾了勾手指，带着两人推门而入。里面喝嗨了的三人已经滚成了一个大球。瑟琳娜见怪不怪地在其他两人诡异地目光下熟练地拆开他们：“瞧，如果他们都已经这样了还没能在一起的话，那么我想，我也不需要再担心他们会不会有一腿了。”


End file.
